the return of anubis part 1 the black abyss part 2
by WD.Gaster and 7H3-P4G3-0-5P4C3
Summary: this is only part one i repeat part 1 more coming as soon as possible. well it the second part of THE BLACK ABYSS please read first story first or nothing will make sense! ENJOY!
1. oh great he's back

The return of Anubis

Author people notes/\

/ this is in the perspective of original sans. But will change throughout the story. Enjoy!\

/I'm just waking up to write this, the adventure is just coming to a close now but it all started like this\…. As i woke it all felt like one of the many resets. Was i back in snowdin? I did not know. So i called to papyrus and about seven papyruses came in including my brother. nothing reset! Even though i had a SPLITTING headache i got up and hugged the papyruses, got dressed [ after they left of course], got a huge celebration breakfast from the gasters, and an advil i was such a BONEhead to get that last. Ha i just woke up and i already got a bunch of puns. Papyrus is going to flip out when he hears them huh *sighs*. I wish i never knew about the resets. " WHAT'S A _RESET_ " said papyrus OH NO i was talking aloud and didn't realize papyrus came in MY papyrus.*GULP* _well here goes my best lie._ they're a swedish desert? " then why do you wish you didn't know about them?" said papyrus. Um they taste bad? "Oh OK then" papyrus said as he walked out of the room. Phew that was close. Well i'm going back to talking to myself in my head. OR I could talk to another sans GENIUS! All the sans knew about the resets except blueberry of course. So here i go to talk to an actual person about my feelings… just as i walked into the room where all the sanses were hanging out in there was a large BOOM! Outside followed with horrified screams and a very frustrated one with it. Then all the sanses were crowding out the doorway right where i was standing. I was lost in a sea of myself literally… there were many of us now after the huge thing that happened a few days a go. blueberry had the great idea to let any gasters sanses and papyruses to join us in the multiverse. Some idea that was. When all the sanes cleared i realized that i was scrunched up in the corner on the FLOOR. When i looked up ZANZ was reaching his hand down to help me up. He was kind and had helped us on our previous journey well after he had trapped us in a butt load of mess but it wasn't his fault it was Anubis's. I reached my hand up and was forcefully yanked from the ground. " are you okay you look pretty stressed out" he asked that's when i SNAPPED NO i'm not okay and I can't tell anyone my problems but myself because of the fucking resets! Arghhhhhh! " woah buddy calm down you don't have to keep it to yourself you can tell-" he stopped because he knew i couldn't take it and i did have to only tell myself well other versions of me but that's not the point. I had started crying i sat back down hoping i would just disappear. But i didn't. Then we realized that there was still some catastrophe going on and i think INK! Was the frustrated voice they had heard because he had just finished painting over the craters. They raced outside only to find Anubis in his chariot with a bunch of other gods. " i've come for my battle" Anubis said without a sliver of fright in his voice. Anubis alone was no match for them but they were no match for Anubis with a thousand other gods. I don't know what to do. But ZANZ knew what to do ZANZ was braver than me. " Anubis what the hell do you want!"ZANZ screamed. "Oh ZANZ my favorite subject i'm here for that battle that your so sure that you'll win" said Anubis rudely. /now this story is going from original sans's POV to ZANZ's! Ok back to the story\ we're going to lose and Anubis knows it well time to beg for mercy NO Anubis please don't kill us! Now i felt like a babybones gosh life is to stressful… " well you just lost all your confidence didn't you well OK then we'll play a game I win you give me your lives you win and I'll leave you alone." said Anubis


	2. yay more people more items to collect

OK well um what's the game. "You have to search for certain items. But you have to search for them in Egypt! Here's the list of items" Anubis said loudly. Before i knew what was happening we were in lost Egypt. There was a small piece of paper at my feet apparently it was the list items we needed to find so first we have to look for The lost wings of the god of air,Horus, buried deep in the catacombs of sand. So that's where we'll head to the catacombs. / now we switch from ZANZ to ME!also 3rd person lol\ they traveled far in the desert "do you even know where we're going" moaned fell "yes i do" ZANZ responed. they reached some more barren landscape but ZANZ said we were right above the location. So we all spread out the gaster team of course, then we all stepped on some solid land and it swallowed us up. Instead of finding ourselves in a creepy tomb of a pharaoh we found ourselves in a even creepier catacombs. Then all the papyruses fell on us then the sans then p4g3s then the frisks and THEN we got a huge clump of sand to the face. We were not getting out of there easily either. Then every one all got up and brushed off all the sand. "Look now we're stuck in this creepy cave of dead bodies!" screamed fell. Just then one of the linen wrapped body's stirred and stood up. It was undyne? "OH it's egyptian tale!"said gaster original. "Oh thanks for telling us so soon" fell said sarcastically. "What do you two nerds want?!" egyptian tale undyne said thinking that it was her papyrus and sans. " tibia honest we're more than two people" sans classic said. What do you mea-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Did alphys clone you or something what the hell!" undyne screamed. They heard running in the distance. "Undyne are you ok we heard you all the way in sandin oh my god is that my clone look sans there are so many of you!" it was papyrus from this realm. Egyptian tale sans looked a little rattled at first but then went back to his casual look. " yeah that's interesting so what's actually happening here?"ET[egyptian tale] sans it took the AUs a minute till they realized they he was talking to them. "Um oh yeah looking for the lost wings of the god of air,horus."reaper said as he glanced down at the list "it's supposed to be here" reaper ended. " oh i know where those are! I found them while was on patrol for mummy's!" shouted E.T. papyrus. " *gulp* mmmummy's welp we're screwed" said original sans. " hey don't worry we're practically mummy's ourselves!" said E.T. sans. "We'll take you where i put them won't we brother!" said E.T. papyrus. So they did take them there and they happily joined the AU party and won Anubis's game THE END. Is what i really want to say but sadly it's not true. The long twisting tunnels were full of traps, puzzles, and other machines meant to keep creature's away. "This is the last puzzle!" E.T. papyrus exclaimed. All the AUs faces lit up and glanced toward the puzzle. It's floors were made of lava and sleeping darts were shooting out of the wall in the center there was a large button. "We need someone who can fly" said E.T. sans. Reaper volunteered and flew across the lava no sweat pressed the button and saved them all, is not what happened at all. The room was filled with a gas that made one very loopy,dazed reaper tried to fight it off and failed. Conking out reaper flailed around and then went shooting into the lava. Omega sans leaped and flung into action saving reaper and smacked the button,with the souls keeping the gas from his lungs he was completely fine. The gas was in the higher air and only affected people sleeping darts stopped shooting. The lava turned to ice and they all easily slid across. Reaper gaster held sleeping reaper sans as they made it to the last room. The last room looked completely safe but the AUs had a frightening feeling going up and down their spines. Just to show the AUs it was safe E.T. papyrus threw a rock across the room. Just as the rock landed a huge bear trap sprang out of the sand and crushed the rock into pieces. The AUs shot a glare to E.T. papyrus, how would they get across? How many traps were under the sand? They could only hope that no one would die as they made their way across the room. Until omega sans offered to fly over and grab the wings himself. Well everyone agreed to that haha thats not funny. It went Ok at first but then a bunch of spiked balls started to fly one side of the room to the other. Omega sans gracefully dodged them then landed next to the wings then the floor swallowed itself dropping omega sans into a pit of lava probably. Gasping all the AUs were very upset and blueberry, frisk and others burst into tears. " WHY did this have to happen we should have just left it to the people that know the puzzles!" said comic papyrus. "Wwwwaaaaahhhh HIC wah" cried a bunch of people. WOOSH! Omega sans flew up from the pit clumsily. He was wounded but still flew to grab the wings which were about to fall into the lava. No one realized him at first, then reaper started to become conscious again and blinked a few times before saying " guy's um why are you crying about omega sans when he's right there?". "WHAT" said original sans glancing at reaper then up at the sky. Sans classics eyes grew wide as he saw omega sans flying towards them with the first item on there list! Omega sans landed and got a really big group hug…and a slap to the face from blueberry. "Don't EVER scare us like that again!" said blueberry. They all laughed. If omega sans didn't have the souls he would have passed out. They looked down at the list of items the next thing they needed was a bottle of nile, " oh we have some bottles we could spare but how are you going to get out of the catacombs?... there's a barrier." said E.T. papyrus. " well we have a bunch of humans from alternate universes or AUs and we have the souls from omega sans so we could easily break the barrier." said sans classic. "Ohmygod! Sans did you hear that we're gonna be free!free sans i'll finally get to do things on the surface it'll be so cool!" said E.T. papyrus. Then they got the jar and headed to the barrier in the dreemurr castle. When they made it frisk and omega sans walked up to the barrier and their souls did the rest of the work really. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! The barrier shattered into a million pieces. They saw nothing but desert sands and sand dunes forever going in front of them. They had to find the nile river which was one of the biggest river in the world. It would be easy to find right NOT. it was hour before they found the first sign of life which was a rattle snake which tried to bite frisk but herman poured orange tea on and a bunch of of "land piranhas"[i don't what's a land piranha?!] killed it so they cooked it for frisk and the other humans to eat. Frisk cried through dinner " come on kiddo it tried to kill you. Plus you need some protein we got some more walking to do." said sans classic. Toriel was glad in sans's effort to get frisk to eat. The next day finally the AUs made it to the beautiful Nile river they couldn't help themselves so they dived right in...and then got chased out by a herd of angry hippos and gators but it was still very refreshing. They filled the bottle given to them by E.T. papyrus and sans. They had the second item! What's the next item though? "Wear wing and fly to Alternia at 12:00 for amen ra's sun chariot and ask for a sun ray. That's the next item i guess?" said ZANZ. " ooh ooh! I'll do it pick me i can do it!" said blueberry very excitedly. " um blueberry wanna go?" said ZANZ. "YES! Please?" blueberry responded happily. So they placed the wing on blueberry's back not knowing how he would fly to another planet with a pair of metal wings. Then out of the blue the wings glowed super brightly and nearly blinded everyone blueberry lifted into the air and the wings changed drastically! They had changed and now looked like they belonged on blueberry's back. Blueberry was very excited about this and spread the apparently magic wings and fluttered stumbling mid air and then flew like he done it for millions of years. Swap papyrus looked at blueberry with eyes as big as saucers he was so shocked he only stuttered and his cigarette out of his mouth. For the safety of blueberry[and because swap papyrus said he wasn't aloud to go without someone] reaper went to Alternia. Well HAHA rreaper is a lazyass fuck and didn't really help at all. So they went to Alternia an hour early. Saying this blueberry wanted to explore and GUESS who he met?

THE TROLLS of course anyone who is anyone knows that Alternia is the homestuck trolls planet![ before explodes obviously] :3 yeah well um blueberry kinda asked the trolls to join them in the multiverse. Yes we all know it was a huge mistake to let blueberry go to another planet. They waited for the sun chariot when it finally blueberry was going to the chariot reaper was on a nearby asteroid eating papato chisps [ this is was what it was called in the game! :o] ]. Anyway back to blueberry the trolls decided to bring him to where the chariot crosses by. On the way the trolls gave some departing gifts. From gamzee he got a box of pie,faygo,and faygo cupcakes[very bad idea!]. From terazi he got a bin to carry the sun ray in. and lastly from Karkat a handshake! Blueberry only got a handshake because he begged the living daylights out of Karkat. Then he took the air and headed towards the chariot. Anmen re saw blueberry coming and welcomed him gradually. When blueberry was on the chariot it was a lot bigger than he thought it was actually huge!amen re well let's just say he was...different… well he has bird's head and is fluent in the language of the birds and this was new to blueberry OK! It was also very hard to understand what he was saying so blueberry said " hey amen ra i need a sun ray so hand it over!".amen ra had that very annoyed look and gave him a box with a sun ray in it so blueberry put that box in the box terezi gave him. " hasta la vista bird fart!" blueberry said as he jumped off the chariot. Meanwhile with the other AUs… " where the hell is he!?" fell AUs had been waiting under a small palm tree near the nile river. There was a small dot in the sky coming towards but it was so hot no one seemed to notice. That dot of course was blueberry and reaper coming back into earth's orbit. The gaster's had gone to the nile to mercilessly murder the alligators and hippos to get the shining clean water for a cool refreshing gaster's had gotten the water for the AUs and came back to their palm tree bloodstained. But this of course was all a mirage there was no palmtree,blood,or water. Yes they were by the river but the gaster's had merely only seen the "water" they fetched. The water they fetched was sand hot burning sand it was worthless to them. The alligators and hippos they killed was also sand. When blueberry and reaper finally landed they saw how dehydrated and tired the AUs were " We need to get them food and water fast!" screamed blueberry. SHADOW sans [from beyond the shadows my AU] didn't need to eat because he was a litaral shadow so he became uncopreal and ran to the actual nile river avoiding the aligators and scooped up a huge basin of water. While blueberry somehow made muffins. They came back to the other AUs and passed out muffins and water. "The next item on the list is a change of style?" said blueberry. Just as blueberry said those words there was a bright flash and everyone seemed to be dressed in egyptian clothing. "Cool i guess?" said sans original feeling much better "um blueberry how did you make these muffins they're really good" sans questioned. " oh it was easy i always have some muffin mix with me and we have all the ingredients here with us and i used the sun as my OVEN!" replied blueberry. " oh wait where did you get the eggs and veggie oil though?" sans asked. "Chicken tale people and i found some crops over there and squeezed the oil out of em' " blueberry responded casually. The other AUs finished their muffins quickly and looked down at the now half empty water basin there were bubbles coming off the top. "Well looks like the waters boiling not very suprising actually" said reaper. " no actually chill sans decided to take a swim" said SHADOW. /P4G3: gaster play rimshot in the game files of undertale GASTER: P4G3 this is a book therefore i can't put SFX in it P4G3: oh yeah thanks for reminding me\ " well now the next item is…. The rest of the list is blank?" shadow snatched the list from blueberry and stared at the list contently " no it's not you have to use a blacklight to see it... or magic glowy eyes of course" shadow said as he started to glow his eye "to seek the next object find what doesn't seem to meet the EYE" read shadow. "That's it then we're screwed." said fell. " NO we're not fell we just need to use our sans magic on the list you see EYE on the note is i caps sans magic alway has glowy EYE" said blueberry. " blueberry you are brilliant but that last part made zero sense" said gaster.


	3. AHH LOOK OUT!

. "oh um our magic glowy eyes work as a magic black lights and we use it on the paper" blueberry said. "oh makes sense" a lot of people said. "the next item is…death?" zanz read off the list confused. "well you already got the death on your hands" reaper joked then realized "Anubis doesn't know you already have…ME" he finished dead eyed. "he thinks were stupid enough to help out a fellow sans because he helped us in Anubis's palace." Science sans said for reaper. "We are NOT that stupid!" babybones sans shouted. Mafia sans shook his to agree. "but you guys would come back for me if I didn't follow you guys out RIGHT?" reaper said shakily. "Yes of course we'd come back" blueberry said in hope that others would agree. "we might have but the chances of Anubis killing our weakest link would have been high" science sans said glancing at blueberry. Silence followed this conversation. Breaking the silence the wind said "When the sky is Dark no one will go, your time is running low,". While everyone was distracted there was a teleport noise *teleport noise*. Storm clouds formed everywhere and it started to pour which is strange because at the moment the AUs are in a desert. Then a large bolt of lightning departed the sky and hit omega sans /DUNDUNDUUUUU! Sorry I had to\Then after the bolt had basically murdered omega sans it wormed its way into the earth, and like a shark it slid around the AUs feet there was few shrieks of fear.


End file.
